


Relax for a While

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Size Kink, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen hates seeing Optimus so tense. Luckily, there's an easy way to help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax for a While

"Smokescreen, I-"

The smaller mech cuts him off with a digit to his lips, and Optimus falls silent. Without a word, Smokescreen’s servos slowly travel down to the Prime’s own where they are clutching at his hips. Leaning in, the rookie nuzzles Optimus’s neck as he moves those large servos to rest on the floor.

Optimus shifts when the small mech nips at his neck and those small servos travel up his arms and across his broad frame. He opens his mouth to speak once more, but Smokescreen rights himself and beats him to it.

"You’re just so tense," he murmurs, almost to himself, as his digits work their way into seams and he grinds their panels together. He drags his gaze away from Optimus’s chest plates and looks to meet his optics. 

With a quiet groan and a click, the Prime’s panel snaps open.

Smokescreen, never looking away, slides one hand down to explore the larger mech’s spike and valve- spreading Optimus’s own lubricant onto his spike. “You always bust your skidplate to take care of us… Let me take care of you for a little while. Relax.”

Optimus tries not to gasp when Smokescreen opens his own panel and positions himself atop his spike. “Wait,” his servos catch the rookie’s hips once more, “You will damage yourself, Smokescreen.”

"Nah. I’ve been practicing."

And that’s enough to stun the Prime long enough for Smokescreen to squirm his hips free and begin sliding down Optimus’s spike.


End file.
